Kai Chan
by Pikadaj
Summary: Kai changes into a girl in her period and the others have to help her. Will they succede or fall in love? Who invited Tala anyway? [fini]
1. Default Chapter

1) KAI'S PERIOD  
  
The morning broke trough as a pair of crimson eyes opened. They belonged to Kai Hiwatari, the leader of The Blade Breakers. Kai sat straight slowly and scratched his head. He felt... different... Kai slowly got op and dragged himself into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw a girl standing. She had crimson eyes, 4 triangles 2 on each cheek, two toned hair, slate in front and midnight blue at the back that reached her but, cup D boobs, a slim figure and she was wearing the same clothes as Kai did. It took a little time for Kai to realize it, but then.....  
  
"TYSON!!!!!!" Kai yelled.  
  
Tyson ran in.  
  
"I didn't do..." Tyson's mouth fell open. "Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah...?he stuttered.  
  
"What have you done this time!" The angel in front of him snapped.  
  
"Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah..." Tyson stuttered.  
  
"Tyson?" The girl snapped her fingers in front of Tyson' face what woke him from his trance.  
  
"Who are you?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Does the name Kai remember you of someone?" The angel in front of him mocked.  
  
"Kai? KAI!" Tyson yelled hysterical.  
  
"Yeah, Kai." Kai answered.  
  
"What happened to you?" Tyson asked still taken by the beauty in front of him.  
  
"So, you're trying to say this isn't your fault?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ah... Kai?" Tyson's eyes suddenly widened in shock.  
  
"What?" Kai snapped.  
  
"You-you're bleeding....." Tyson managed to say, pointing at Kai's leg.  
  
"Huh?" Kai looked down to and saw a trail of blood trickledown from her (yes, her) shorts. A second later, Kai screamed like hell. Ray, Max and Kenny ran into the bathroom, only to found themselves staring at Kai.  
  
"Eh, guys? That's Kai." Tyson muttered when he saw his friends drool.  
  
Everyone snapped out of their trance.  
  
"Kai?" They asked in union.  
  
"Yeah, but I think she? hurt. She's bleeding." Tyson said pointing at Kai's leg.  
  
Ray, Max and Kenny blushed a deep shade of crimson while Kai muttered something that sounded like:  
  
"It? not my fault."  
  
"OMG! Tyson! She's not wounded!" Ray yelled.  
  
"Huh? Then why the blood?" Tyson asked.  
  
"She's... She's... In her... her... Period..." Kenny muttered before fainting.  
  
"Kai's in... In... In... Her p-period?" Tyson stammered now also turning a deep shade of crimson.  
  
"Eh, Kai? Do you have things?" Max asked.  
  
Kai shook his head.  
  
"It wasn't like I went to sleep with the thought: Hey, Let's become a girl tomorrow! Hey why not in a period!" Kai snapped.  
  
"Eh... Kai?" Tyson stammered.  
  
"What?" Kai snapped.  
  
"How are you gonna buy things now?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I can't, so you're gonna do it." Kai replied simple.  
  
"WHAT! I CAN'T GO BUY GIRLY THINGS! I HAVE A REPUTATION!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"WELL FEEL SORRY FOR ME, SINCE I'M THE ONE YOU HAVE TO BUY IT FOR" Kai yelled back.  
  
"We'll get it together." Max said slamming his arm around Tyson? shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, it's still better than to have to do it alone.....?Tyson muttered.  
  
"We'll all go with you." Kenny said.  
  
The three of them left and leaved Kai and Ray behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

2) WONDERS OF A GIRLS LIFE  
  
"So... Wanna play a game?" Ray asked.  
  
"Which one?" Kai asked.  
  
Ray took out a box.  
  
"This one." He said.  
  
Kai's eyes widened.  
  
"Eh... You sure that's a good idea now?" she muttered.  
  
"Yeah, come on!" Ray said.  
  
::: With the unlucky boys that have to do the shopping for girly things :::  
  
"Uhm... Does any of you has a clue what we have to buy?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Nope." Kenny and Max replied in union.  
  
"Great....." Tyson muttered.  
  
::: With Kai and Ray :::  
  
"Come on, baby! You can do it!" Ray said as he tried to reach 'it'  
  
::: With the unlucky boys that have to do the shopping for girly things :::  
  
A woman approached the three boys.  
  
"Hello, with what can I help you?" she asked friendly.  
  
"Well, uhm... You see... Our... Sister is... In her... Period and... We have to buy... Something...Butdon'tknowwhat." Tyson stammered.  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
"Oh, yeah. The wonderful steps of life... You're sister is now officially a woman..." the woman said with a sight as if it was the best thing on earth.  
  
"Oh, yeah... What you said..." Tyson muttered.  
  
The woman helped them and they got back to the mansion they rented to stay in.  
  
::: In the mansion :::  
  
"We're back!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Tyson, Max and Ray were surprised to see their friends. Kai was with her head next to Ray? left knee and Ray? face was practically in Kai? ass. They were playing twister.  
  
"Uhm... We're kinda tangled up...?Ray said sweating as he was trying to hold himself not to try and jump Kai.  
  
"We'll help...?Kenny said as he and Max got Ray and Kai separated.  
  
"The last time I'm playing twister." Kai muttered.  
  
"Aw, come on! We should do it all together one time!" Max cheered.  
  
"Well, here are your stuff..." Tyson said throwing the bag to Kai.  
  
"Thanks." Kai said before walking away with the bag.  
  
"He just thanked us?" Tyson said in disbelieve.  
  
"We're all... Gonna... Die." Max stammered almost fainting.  
  
Half an hour later, Kai had showered and dressed herself. Her normal body hiding top now showed her stomach.  
  
"Is it me, or have these things shrunk." Kai muttered while plopping on the couch.  
  
"No, you now just have breasts." Ray replied as calm as he could trying not to look at Kai, knowing he would stare and drool.  
  
"Whatever." Kai muttered. "You guys better hurry up and get yourself ready, we're going to train." She continuod. 


	3. Chapter 3

3) KAI? STRENGTH IS GONE  
  
...::: When everyone had had a shower and was fully dressed :::...  
  
"You're not going to stay in that, are you?" Ray asked Kai.  
  
"Why not?" Kai replied.  
  
"You've shrunk a little and you're pants are barely hanging on your hips." Ray muttered.  
  
"So? Don? look at it." Kai replied coolly.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Ray mumbled.  
  
Kai stopped and faced Ray.  
  
"What exactly is your problem? It's staying on my hips, isn't it?" She snapped.  
  
"?Well, yeah." Ray replied.  
  
"So, it fits." Kai said while getting her blade ready.  
  
"Wanna blade Dragoon?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Why not." Kai muttered.  
  
The battle was on 2 minutes, when Dragoon knocked Dranzer out. Everyone looked at Dranzer stunned.  
  
"You've become weaker....." Tyson whispered.  
  
Kai bent to take his blade,-not realizing the others stood behind her and were know drooling at the sight before them- and walked towards some weights.  
  
"I guess it's back to training then. I guess....."she muttered.  
  
"Wait, Kai! Maybe you're not able to lift op those weights now considering you're a girl now." Kenny said.  
  
"I know how to test it!" Max said.  
  
He took Tyson? weights (Who were 15 kilo? lighter than the one Kai always has)  
  
"Lift these ones up!" he said giving the weights to Kai.  
  
Kai's face fell as she noticed she had a hard time lifting them.  
  
"Okay, let? put this straight. Our most powerful member is now even weaker than Tyson?" Kenny asked.  
  
"HEY! I'M NOT WEAK !!!!?Tyson yelled.  
  
"HEY! I'M NOT THAT WEAK ?Kai yelled.  
  
Both were being ignored.  
  
"Well, yeah, kinda..." Ray muttered.  
  
No offence to girls in this chap, since I'm one myself and one of the strongest of the class (Even the boys are scared..... of my nails) 


	4. Chapter 4

4) SHOPPING FOR FOOD  
  
"Hey, guys... I'm hungry..." Tyson complained.  
  
"TYSON!!!"The others yelled.  
  
"You ate our last food this morning! We don't have anything!"Max yelled.  
  
"well, let's go shopping then!" Tyson said.  
  
Suddenly a growl was heard as everybody turned to face Kai.  
  
"I could hide it when I was a boy." she cursed not knowing the others were all gazing at her.  
  
"Well, Kai's hungry too! So... Let's eat!" Tyson said.  
  
"Don't do it for me, I can survive a few days withoud food." Kai muttered.  
  
"Yeah, as a boy." Ray snapped.  
  
"What's your problem anyway?" Kai asked looking at Ray.  
  
"Well, it's not healthy not to eat a few days." Ray replied.  
  
"So? I'll live." Kai muttered.  
  
"Hello! You comming?" Tysom asked impatiantly.  
  
"No." Kai replied.  
  
"Yes." Ray replied, grabbing Kai's arm and dragging her with him.  
  
"But... But... I don't want to!" Kai tried pouting.  
  
"Too bad." Ray said still dragging Kai with him.  
  
...::: In the city :::...  
  
Kai couldn't help but to feel slightly nervous with all the guys staring at her.  
  
"Uhm, Kai?" Ray asked worried.  
  
Kai turned to face him.  
  
"Yeah, what?" she muttered.  
  
"You should really get you some different clothes." Ray muttered.  
  
"Now why would she do that?" a voice sounded. 


	5. Chapter 5

5) KAI CAN ACT LIKE HELL  
  
Ray and Kai turned around to see a group of guys around the 18 (Kai and Ray are both 17).  
  
"I'm Chris." The guy said.  
  
"I'm Ray." Ray said.  
  
"And I'm not intrested and really pissed." Kai stated.  
  
"That's a long name. Can I just call you Sweety? Or... Mine?" Chris arked capturing Kai" chin with his right hand.  
  
"No, you can't." Kai simply said before turning her head away and leaning against a pilar.  
  
Another guy leaned towards Kai.  
  
"I'm Shin, I'm single, are you?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm single. And I like to keep it that way." Kai replied cold.  
  
"Hey, we should get going." Ray said, grabbing Kai's arm, only to found them surrounded and no sign of Tyson, Max or Kenny.  
  
"Sorry, you're not getting away that easy." Chris said.  
  
"Here we go again." Shin muttered, making sure Chris didn't heard him.  
  
"Toya, grab the boy, Meka, grab the girl." Chris said.  
  
Immidiantly 2 boys grabbed Ray and Kai.  
  
"Ahum." Kai cleared her trouth and took a deep breath before screaming:  
  
"HELP! I? BEING RAPED! HELP!"  
  
A huge crowd appeared and got rid of Chris and his gang who were taken away by the police. Kai found out she was a good actrice, since she faked fear. She wimpered and a few tears rolled over her face.  
  
"We-We just walked here, and then they-" Kai fainted (well, she faked it, but nobody els knew).  
  
"I'm taking her home." Ray said while picking up Kai.  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny ran over to Ray who was carrieing Kai with all the grocories.  
  
"What happened?" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Kai got some fans." Ray simply replied.  
  
...::: 100 metres away from the city :::...  
  
"Is it safe?" Kai whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Ray replied.  
  
Kai jumped out of Ray's arms and saw Tyson, Max and Kenny staring at her.  
  
"Aw come on, you didn't really thought I was being raped, did you?" she asked.  
  
"No, but they were about to do it." Ray said.  
  
"It almost happened to you too, pretty-boy." Kai mumbled shoving her hands in her pockets.  
  
"I want you to be very carefull from now on." Ray said.  
  
"Yes, mother." Kai replied dull rolling her eyes.  
  
"I mean it!" Ray yelled.  
  
"Well, it was you on the first place who dragged me in there!" Kai shouted.  
  
"Stop it, you two!" Tyson said stepping between Kai and Ray who were about to fight.  
  
"Look who's talking. You're always fighting Hilari." Kai huffed walking towards the mansion.  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Tariki Rania: Well, something had to happen, right?  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: Soon enough?  
  
artemis347: HELL YA! I love torturing Kai, ne?  
  
shadowcat: Doesn't get the hint I think I dodn't do a pairing in this one since practically ALL of my stories are TyKa or KaRa and all  
  
DarkWolf88: Gives a relaxation pill Now... Breath in... Breath out... Breath in... Breath out... Keep breathing...  
  
Rejiita: Thanx! 


	6. Chapter 6

6) WHO'S THE FATTEST?  
  
...::: In the mansion :::...  
  
"..So, that's when Kai decided to play an act."Ray explained.  
  
"I ever knew Kai could act." Tyson said.  
  
"None of us did, but she could. I really thought it was true. The voice, the looks, the moves, the crying, the faint-part." Kenny replied.  
  
"Well, I think Ray was right and you need some other clothes." Max spoke.  
  
"Yeah, you look like you say: Screw me." Tyson replied.  
  
"So? I'm not planning on leaving the house much, so it doesn't matter." Kai replied.  
  
"You can just say you hate shopping, you know." Ray muttered.  
  
"I don't know if I like shopping. My grandfather always let my clothes be made." Kai replied.  
  
"You've never shopped?!?" Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray yelled in union.  
  
"Uhhh... No, not really..." Kai replied gaining a little blush.  
  
"So... We're gonna help you shop." Ray said.  
  
"But I don't wanna!" Kai whined.  
  
"We don't care." Tyson said trowing a coat.  
  
"Hey, doesn's she has to wear things that fit better?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's my length now, so I guess my clothes will have to do." Ray said walking into his room.  
  
A moment later, she came back with a pair of grey pants (V-Force), and a blue shirt (Beyblade).  
  
"This will do it I guess." He said giving it to Kai.  
  
Kai took the clothes with a face that read:  
  
I'm gonna kill you all when I'm back to boy-mode  
  
and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom. She wore her normal Kai-boots, the pants also hung on the hips, but at least it wasn't to large so that it covered her boots and the t-shirt showed her stomach to, but less than her own top did.  
  
"I guess you have more fat then Kai, Ray." Tyson mocked.  
  
"Your t-shirt won't show her stomach at all." Ray hissed.  
  
"Do you mean I'm fat!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Yeah! That's what I mean!" Ray replied.  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Kai yelled.  
  
"He started!" Tyson and Ray said in union pointing at each other.  
  
"I don't care who started! You're gonna quit, right here! Right now!" Kai yelled.  
  
Ray and Tyson turned each other the back and Kai sat down ot the couch with a sight.  
  
"We're going!" Max cheered.  
  
"Bye." Kai muttered.  
  
"Oh no. You're comming with us!" Ray said grabbing Kai's arm and dragging her with him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
shadowcat: This happened now, like?  
  
typhoon14: Aren't I quick p  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: I'm sorry, there's no pairing in this one... But there will bea sequel when it's done!  
  
jen-beyblade-fan: Thankies!  
  
gwonyin: Errr... Aren't you supposed to have nails for that?  
  
Blackrose: Sorry, no pairings in this chapter. I have a TyKa fic (untouchable). For most of the other things you can vote.  
  
Rejiita: Thankies!  
  
Tariki Rania: It'll ALL be explained later D  
  
phoenix-tear-11: THANKIES!  
  
DarkWolf88: Here ya go!  
  
Shinjiku: Nope, no pairing 


	7. Chapter 7

7) KAI AND THE WOMAN IN THE SHOP  
  
And toghether with Tyson, Ray managed to drag Kai to a mall (another one than in the beginning). They stopped infront of a lady-shop and a woman approached them.  
  
"Oh my, you can´t walk in those clothes!" She said before grabbing Kai en dragging her into the shop. "You can wait out here!" she said to the others.  
  
It didn? took long or:  
  
"AAAAAAAAH! A SKIRT !!!!!"  
  
"Poor Kai..." Ray muttered.  
  
"She was a good person. A bit crazy that is, but good." Max said with his head down to the ground.  
  
"Yeah, I´ll miss the sourpuss....." Tyson muttered.  
  
"Come on, it´s not like Kai´s gonna die in a... a... a..." Ray fainted.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Kai in a red miniskirt, a electric-blue top that revealed a bit of her shoulders and her stomach, black kneelength boots and a black belt that hung around her hips. Tyson, Max and Kenny fainted.  
  
"Whatever." Kai muttered.  
  
...::: When Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny were revived:::...  
  
"You look... uh... swallow differend....." Ray stammered, sweating to keep himself in control.  
  
"Einstein." Kai muttered.  
  
"ell... uh... Lets... uh... go... uh... already..." Kenny stammered before fainting again.  
  
"Yeah, I have to get back to training." Kai said before leading the way.  
  
Everywhere they walked, girls shot Kai jealous glares and guys fainted, and The Blade breakers just forgot about Kenny...  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
YamikaiemiBlackAngelMaritamai: 0.0 That bad?  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: Hehe, me too, as long as it's not me writing one "  
  
Werewolf of Fire: Tala comes in next chap )  
Tariki Rania: I know p  
  
Shinjiku: Sorry, the whole story is already on the comp, but it's over the half already, and he or she, or... Kai changes back in a few, not much point in canging it, and it would look strange if I sudenly change it...  
  
phoenix-tear-11: No pairing at all DarkWolf88: Now you know... Isn't it a long chap --"  
  
renanimeangel: D (chibi) Kai and Tala plushies!!! And (milk) chocolate (with nuts) p (please)!!!  
  
sailormai20: Next chap 


	8. Chapter 8

Chap for: Moonlight Kitten  
Sorry it took so long, won't happen again.  
This promiseALL of the readers ;)

Hey, Row, lees je deze ook? >p

8) SPECIAL DELIVERY

...::: Back in the mansion :::...

"So... Let´s play twister..."Tyson suggested.

"No."Kai replied.

"Why not?" Max asked.

"I can´t move in this and the stupid bitch didn´t gave me pants."Kai replied.

"Uhm... Hide and seek?" Ray suggested.

Kai fell on her back on the bed, eyes closed.

"Okay, no hide and seek." Ray muttered sweat dropping.

"What do you suggest then?"Tyson asked.

"Rent a movie." Kai replied.

"Which one?" Max asked.

"Uhm..... Red Scorpion. I haven´t seen it in years." Kai replied.

"Sure! I´ll call."Ray replied.

...::: Half an hour later :::...

DING DONG

"I´ll get it!"Tyson said running to the door.

"Huh? Tala?" he said, spotting the red-head.

"Yeah, since BIOVOLT is destroyed, I have to make a living for myself, you know." Tala muttered giving the DVD.

"So, come in!"Tyson said taking a step back.

"No, Kai will kill me."

"Kai lost strength." Tyson whispered.

"Huh? How´s that?" Tala asked.

"He´s a G-I-R-L." Tyson whispered.

Tala´s face faulted and he pushed away Tyson and got in.

"KAI!!!"he roared.

**REVIEUWS  
**

_Forfirith: The dark angel Ya, I do sequels... I'll get killedif I don't p_

_Emi-Chan and her 3 spirits 0.0_

_Tariki Rania Me to p_

_Mystic-pip Okay_

_shadowcat Kai ALWAYS beats Tyson p_

_Shinjiku He won't get paired with someone at all_

_artemis347 's okay, sorry for not updating sooner_

_renanimeangel If I continue with the chap's... Do you continue with the plushies and the sweets?_

_sailormai20 Sorry, it took so long_

_kate points up  
Now_

_Ellen 0.0 I don't want to know what more he can do 0.0_

_Der Niabs Hey, Der! More root beer if you dump Kenny in an ice block and make sure he stays there _

_fluffys-sidesick Sorry it took so long. Blame my mother. I do the same thing p_

_sorekai I'm gonna finish the whole thing ;)_

_one-T Thnx_


	9. Chapter 9

9) MY ABBEY-MATE

Kai walked out of the door to see what´s going on. She stood stunned when she saw Tala. Tala saw Kai and found himself mouth-open staring at Kai.

"What are you doing here!" Kai yelled, but not in an angry way, but in a concerned one.

"What happened to you!" Tala yelled snapping out of his trance.

"Dunno, woke up like this."Kai replied.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?" Tala asked.

"They dragged me to the mall, a woman who worked there pulled me in a store and got me these clothes and some more like this. AND NO PANTS !" Kai yelled hysterical.

"No... no... no pants? NO PANTS! YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO STAY IN A SKIRT ALL THE TIME!!??" Tala yelled even more hysterical.

"Yeah, and my team kinda fainted."Kai muttered with a pink colour on her cheeks.

"You know, pink doesn´t goes well with your blue." Tala whispered.

"I can´t help it! I´ve lost strength, my mask, hell I can´t even stop my stomach from rambling!" Kai yelled.

"Okay, we´re gonna get you normal again, but I have to know everything what happened today when you were a girl."Tala muttered.

"Yeah, come into the living room." Kai said walking to the living room.

Tala followed Kai, trying not to notice how much Kai's hips swung in an attempt to walk in those clothes. There were some questions about Tala being there, till Kai said...

"It´s my Abbey-Mate."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Well, I have to know everything that happened to Kai today." Tala said.

Kai sat straight.

REVIEWS:

renanimeangel

You're not calm 0.o

Der Niabs

Dun worry about Der looking for new chap's for too long. A lot of stories are already in my computer and finished, and this story only has… 11 chaps.

Rejiita

Hehe

smirks

p

takuya

Sorry it took so long, I'm lazy

DarkWolf88

The lemon is in the other story;

Kai's Punishment

And it's only a small one

Nothing much

Moonlight Kitten

I know I take long

Sowwy!

Blazing Phoenix L

Oh, he just about died

:o

sailormai20

Okay, it's here to be finished, ne?

firedragon

I have already fallen and crushed all my boned

black kitten 

Mail me the link? I wanna see

p

i luv kai

Thnx, I will

EmI-cHaN aNd HeR 3 SpIrItS

Haha, I always run out of ideas for the reviews as soon as I have to give them.

p

M.S.K

Then I hope you like this one as well

Miss Shinda

Weet je het nu?

p

ESTEA 

o.0;;

Think about your hart

o.0;;

kagi kitsune

haha, my precious Kai as well

p

Shkibblygrl14

Tala, Kai and Hiro 4 evah! ;)!

Digimon Princess

This is a season one story. Wrote it when season one was still new

Ayumi Yoshino

So you're going to hunt me down… And then what?

dark-anime-slave

My stories always are

p

kai-is-my-heartthrop

I do that in another story. I'm just to lazy to type it

And I already have the complete story in my comp, just forget to update a lot

rebecca-1769

thnQ

Kittikat Kai

I'll try next time, k?

niara 

Glad you like it

Kai Hiwatari1

Hope it was worth the waiting? Though I doubt it


	10. Chapter 10

10) EXPLENATIONS

"Well, I found out I was a girl when I woke up. I

thought it was a prank of Tyson, so I called him. But

apparently he didn't do anything. Then he saw blood and

thought I was wounded." Kai began and Max continued.

"But apparently Kai was, no wait, IS in her period.

After that we found out we were hungry, but Tyson had

ate all the food that morning, so we had to go to the

mall. Tyson, Kenny and me went to the shop and found

out there that we lost Kai and Ray." Max said, and Ray

continued.

"Well, Kai was wearing her old clothes and the top

showed her stomach and her pants barely hang on her

hips. A group of guys surrounded us. They were about

to rape Kai when she began to scream." Ray said.

"WHAT! THEY TRIED TO RAPE YOU! IT DOESN´T EVEN MATTER IF

YOU´RE A BOY OR A GIRL! THEY JUST SEEM TO WANT YOU!

"Tala yelled making Kai wince.

"I used the training to get out and it succeeded." Kai

muttered.

"They tried to rape Kai as a boy?" Tyson asked horrified.

"Half the Abbey was after him, but he was part of The

Demolition Boys, so we were Abbey-mates. He was never

alone so there was somebody to protect him if

needed." Tala said.

"s if being with you helped, since the other half of

The Abbey was after you." Kai muttered.

Tala chose to ignore Kai and continued his story.

"So, his clothes were made so that he didn't had to

shop, he was kept inside, and he was trained to be

alone while he needed no body except for his

Abbey-mate. I'm Kai's mate, Spencer is Ian's mate and

Brian is a robot. Being a mate means that you won't go

to a place without the other, as if you are one. It

doesn't mean it's your boy-/girl friend. Kai and I are

mates since we're the strongest and most popular

ones." Tala ended his story.

"So... You and Kai are just friends?" Ray asked, sounding a

little relieved.

"Yeah, but on with the story, I want to know what

happened to Kai next." Tala muttered.

"Well, we found out Kai's strength was gone to and we

decided to get her some other clothes. Till we were

there, Kai was wearing some of Ray's clothes that

fitted a little more. Ray came out a little bit

fatter than Kai." Tyson said with an evil grin towards

Ray.

"We went to another mall and what happened there I

already told you in the hall." Kai ended the story.

"Poor Kenny. He's still out of it..."Max muttered.

"So... You're in big trouble?" Tala asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to watch a movie and we hired one.

That's where you came in." Kai muttered.

"Red Scorpion...I could've known it was you to

order it." Tala muttered.

"Then why didn't you?" Kai asked teasingly.

"We haven't shared the bound for 2 years, I couldn't

know!" Tala yelled.

"Maybe we can re-build the bound again?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, let's get started." Tala said standing up.

"Yeah, but first... Red Scorpion." Kai said

making every one fall anime-style.

...: When the movie was done :...

"So... Shall we start then?" Tala asked and Kai nodded.

"My room." Kai replied.

"Uhm... What exactly are you going to do in there?" Ray

asked suspicious

"Rebuild our bound." Kai replied.

"What bound?" Tyson asked.

"Our mate-bound." Kai said as if it was obvious.

**REVIEWS**

FireDragon: Not just talking

Pink-Phantom: Okay, I'm continuing it

Moonlight Kitten: Ofcourse I do! … Probably that it's to short

dark-anime-slave: I know

Soul's Eclipse: Good

Der Niabs: Don't worry, there really IS going tob e a sequel. Just one more chap to go, then this one is over.

DarkWolf88: I can't do long chapters, probably because I suck at writing details –apologising smile-

Rejiita: 'k weet ook niet hoe ik eraan kom…

Mrsalexwatkins: I know, sorry if I kept you waiting

M.S.K: Yes, but I just can't write long chapters… Probably due to the lack of details

idiot dragon 500: Here ya go

MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix: Thanks

Kammyh: Sorry, no pairing here

Tikytikytavvi101: … Where did you come from again? I think I saw a mixture between English and German in that 0.0;;

kai-is-my-heartthrop: I will holds out pinkie Pinkie promise?

Jani Rieme: He's gonna be, no pairing here

Forever Dracula's Bride: And now I did

renanimeangel: … There isn't any…

Kuja's Kittikat: Sorry, not in this ficca

scorched-ice: No, sorry, this is my only ficca without pairings

Night Child: I'm a girl to, but I might've been dreading the story if I continued on that factor, so I didn't do that. And I really suck at long chapters, probably because I never write any details

Kai Hiwatari1: Sorry it took so long


	11. Chapter 11

**11) THE MATE-BOUND**

Kai and Tala walked up to Kai´s room and both sat down on Kai´s bed.

" Think about the same as I do." Tala said.

"Then tell me what you think about." Kai replied.

"Let´s just think what you think." Tala said deciding it wasn´t good for him to let Kai know he was thinking about her.

"I think about... The Abbey when we just made out bound." Kai replied.

"Okay." Tala muttered thinking about it too.

There was a little explosion and the window had cracked.

"Damn, it didn´t" worked.

"How about... The time we were running from that one guard because he was trying to rape us?" Tala suggested, making Kai laugh.

"Yeah, sure."

They both thought about it and this time, the table exploded.

"It´s better, but not good enough." Tala muttered.

"How ´bout... The time Spencer just found out he was in love?" Kai suggested.

This time the nightstand exploded.

"Hmmm... I think I know something..." Kai muttered.

Kai walked to her closet and took some of her spare Kai-like clothes. She walked into the bathroom and when she got out, she was wearing the normal Kai outfit.

"Why did you change?" Tala asked.

"Now I look like when I did back then like you do too. Maybe it has a helping hand in it." Kai replied.

"Maybe." Tala replied.

"How about the time... Ralhm (Ra-he-lum) showed up." Kai said.

...: Flashback:...

"Boy´s, I want you to meet: Ralhm. She is our newest member." Boris said to The Demolition Boys. "Who will show her The Abbey?" he continued.

"Kai and I will!" Tala said immediately.

Kai looked at him strangely with a face that just read: ´What are you trying to do! Kill me?´ but then he nodded. Tala gave him a thanking smile, making sure only Kai saw it and turned to Rahlm.

"Hi, I´m Tala!" he said.

"I´m Ralhm." Ralhm replied.

"And I´m Kai." Kai muttered.

"Well, are you going to show me around, or what?" Rahlm asked linking her arms in Kai´s and Tala´s.

...: End of flashback :...

The whole room exploded and Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny ran upstairs only to see Tala and a normal Kai surrounded by purple light.

"Kai! You´re back to normal!" Max yelled.

"It worked..." Kai whispered and then he smiled.

"We have our bound back!" Tala yelled smiling.

Kai and Tala gave each other a high-five while silver eyes watched them.

"It´s strange that was the thought that brought it back, eh?" Kai asked.

"Apparently we had to feel the same as we did back then." Tala said.

"So... You felt like a love-sick puppy again?" Kai asked making Tala blush big time.

"And you felt irritated, huh?" He asked Kai who nodded.

"Man, was she annoying sometimes!" He yelled.

"Well, at least you´re back to boy-mode and we have our bound back." Tala spoke.

"Wanna go to the snack bar?" Kai suddenly asked.

"It´s strange, but. Having our bound back, let´s us be how we were when we had him the first time." Tala said.

"Oh, no! I couldn´t glare back then!" Kai complained dramatic.

"Or hide your emotions." Tala added.

"You couldn´t eighter." Kai argued.

"What ever. You owe me some ice, so come on!" Tala said jumping out of the window. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" he yelled quickly.

"Hey! No fair! You have a head start!" Kai yelled before jumping out of the window as well.

The Blade Breakers just watched as they saw their (im)mature captain running after his best friend and mate.

"That was... interesting..." Kenny muttered.

Suddenly a girl jumped in the remaining of the room and landed in front of The Blade Breakers. She had long black hair, silver eyes and was dressed in a black top, grey baggy jeans and grey boots.

"Who are you?" Tyson asked.

"The forgotten one." The girl answered.

**THE END**

**I have a sequel, but… I'm not sure if I'm gonna stay an active member on the that bad?**

Wind Archer: it does?

sorekai: I did now, fair enough?

Tikytikytavvi101: My German kinda stops after; 'Du bist kanst verrückt' –or however you type it-

Der Niabs: I hope this was soon enough

Zezura: hehe, i still have to see that one

mrsalexwatkins: hope i didn't keep you waiting this time

M.S.K: this is faster

Moonlight Kitten: it's revealed

SSJ-Jolt: 0.0;; Go ahead?

Jani Rieme: sorry, the fic is over

renanimeangel: it's finished

MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix: can't, this is the last chap

Soul's Eclipse: uhm… they were kinda like best friends, and that forms a bond as well, they made sure that bond existed again

Shkibblygrl14: I updated soon this time

scorched-ice: no, sorry

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers, luff ya all!**


End file.
